Quick Reputation
category:Quests __TOC__ = Overview = If you need Reputation for a quest and need it quick, there are some easy, repeatable quests you can do to get your reputation up. All repeatable quests for an area are not listed, as some items are more of a pain to obtain than others. The only ones listed are quick and easy quests. Also, note that your reputation in Jeuno is raised by gaining reputation in other nations - If you raise your Bastok reputation to level 9, you may find your Jeuno reputation is around level 4 when you arrive in the city. NOTE: The descriptions here are not complete walkthroughs. They are meant to give you an overview of the quest. Please click the link to the quest for details. = All Areas = A Discerning Eye This is a repeatable quest that is started from any starting city plus Kazham on the airship trip to Jeuno. It involves identifying a NPC that "dropped a package" and giving it to them. The package is a Key Item, so you can do this quest even when your inventory is full. It is a good quest to do if you are frequently riding the airship to Jeuno. You can also just ride the Airships all day repeating this quest. You actually make money on this quest, as the cost for the airship is 200 gil and you are rewarded 500 gil upon completion. If you don't pass customs when you get off the ship you can just restart the quest (when not in Jeuno) and either hop back on the ship you got off, or if you don't make it the next one. Note that you cannot start another Discerning Eye quest until you have finished the one you are on, success or failure. = Bastok = Only the Best This is your best bet to get reputation in Bastok and San d'Oria. It includes taking La Theine Cabbage, Boyahda Moss, or Millioncorn to Melyon at (I-9) in Selbina. It is repeatable without zoning and the Cabbage and Millioncorn are cheap from NPCs. You just need to fill up your inventory at one of the regional vendors that carry it. You should also check the price on Boyahda Moss for your server. On some servers it may profit to buy moss from Auction House and do this turn in, as it is quicker than Millioncorn or La Theine Cabbage. Use /targetnpc and /item "Boyahda Moss" ''' macro to make the trades faster. The regional vendors are Aragoneu for Millioncorn, Zulkheim for cabbage. The moss, unfortunately, is not carried by an NPC. Millioncorn is also available in Aht Urhgan Whitegate, Southern San d'Oria, and Tavnazian Safehold. La Theine Cabbage is also available in Southern San d'Oria and the Cooking Guild in Windurst Waters. It will take many trips to get a high reputation, but is best because your net spending is minimal. Only the Best also gives reputation in San d'Oria, equal to the amount you get in Bastok. The following table was compiled by creating a new character and completing no other quests (including the Adventurer coupon quest). The test character traveled to Selbina from Bastok multiple times, checking reputation at regular intervals. Note: these values are '''not known to be the minimums for the associated reputation. : : Minesweeper This requires that you turn in Zeruhn Soot obtained in Zeruhn Mines. Zeruhn Soot is difficult to get at times, even with Treasure Hunter. The biggest problem is that Zeruhn is not a very big zone, so there aren't many monsters around to drop it. The soot can also be purchased through the auction house, though it is rather pricey for such a low level item. This quest can be repeated without changing areas between. Gourmet Wild Onions, Treant Bulbs, and Sleepshrooms can be turned in for reputation. This quest is useful if you have these items around the mog house taking up space. You must zone between each trade, making this quest a pain to repeat. It is suggested that you not use Wild Onions in this quest, as they can make a pretty penny at the Auction House. A Flash in the Pan This quest requires an easy to get item that many people throw away, Flint Stones. They are even cheap at the Auction House. The main difficulty with this quest is you have to wait 15 real life minutes before repeating. There is a similar quest in San d'Oria called Starting a Flame (although there is no wait there). Flint Stones are a 100% drop item from Rock Eaters in King Ranperre's Tomb. Buckets of Gold Fish up five Rusty Buckets and trade it to Foss. Handy if you are a fisherman. The Cold Light of Day Ah, the infamous Bubbly Bernie. Kill him and turn in his clock. Best done with a Black Mage subjob for easy warp back to Bastok Markets. Not bad if you don't mind running. There are reports that this quest has been done as a money maker, though I do not suggest it. Quus, the pop item, can be purchased from Guild Merchants in Selbina, Port Windurst, and Aht Urhgan Whitegate. Personally, I'd rather not do this quest, but I have heard many people say that this is a good way to raise your reputation. Stardust Trade Valkurm Sunsand to an NPC. The sand is easily obtained in Valkurm Dunes by clicking a ??? on the boat at (H-9) during a sandstorm. Zoning between trades is required. Fallen Comrades Give Silver Name Tags to an NPC. The name tags are Rare, so only one can be held at a time. I listed this quest because you may as well turn it in after getting it in Palborough Mines farming for Kazham keys. I almost always come out of there with one. Silver Name Tags can also be purchased at the Auction House. Groceries Take key item to Zeruhn Mines, warp back and trade a Meat Jerky to the mission starter. The jerky can be purchased at the nearby Bat's Lair Inn. This quest is not repeatable once you've traded the Meat Jerky to Tami. The Siren's Tear Give a Siren's Tear to an NPC. The tear can only be obtained by clicking a ??? by the river just outside of Port Bastok. You must not have any weapons or shields equipped, otherwise you will fail to obtain the tear. = San d'Oria = Fear of the Dark Pretty simple. Give 2 bat wings to Secodiand - Northern San d'Oria (F-6). Bat Wings can be farmed in nearby King Ranperre's Tomb or even Ronfaure at night time. The only thing that may make you want to stray away from this quest is that bat wings sell really well at the auction house. Then again, it is because of this quest. Thick Shells This quest is good if you just came back from EXPing on Beetles. Trade Vounebariont - Port San d'Oria (I-10) five Beetle Shells. The Seamstress Bring the NPC three Sheepskins for a pair of leather gloves. Don't start the next quest if you want to repeat this one, as you will be unable to repeat this until you have finished the next. It may be a good idea to do this quest and then move on to Lizard Skins, as Sheepskins can be crafted into Sheep Leather at Leathercrafting level 1. Stacks of Sheep Leather can make a pretty gil. Lizard Skins This is a follow up to the one previously listed. Three Lizard Skins to Hanaa Punaa - Southern San d'Oria (D-8), and she gives Lizard Gloves back. Pretty simple. Helpful if you have an overabundance of lizard skins, like after EXPing in Valkurm. Just make sure you don't start the next quest, as this one will be unrepeatable until you finish it. Starting a Flame This is like the A Flash in the Pan quest in Bastok. Four Flint Stones to Legata - Southern San d'Oria (K-6). There are no time or zoning restrictions, so just keep trading 4 at a time to build your reputation. Flint Stones are easily obtained from killing worms in Ronfaure. The Merchant's Bidding Yet another "bring me items for a reward" quest. This time it's three Rabbit Hides. Kill bunnies in Ronfaure. Then Trade them to Parvipon - Southern San d'Oria (E-8). The Sweetest Things Kill a bunch of bees for Honey, give them to Raimbroy- Southern San d'Oria (F-8) five at a time. Result... reputation. Only the Best Again, this is your best bet to get reputation in San d'Oria and Bastok. It includes taking La Theine Cabbage, Boyahda Moss, or Millioncorn to Melyon at (I-9) in Selbina. It is repeatable without zoning and the Cabbage and Millioncorn are cheap from NPCs. You just need to fill up your inventory at one of the regional vendors that carry it. You should also check the price on Boyahda Moss for your server. On some servers it may profit to buy moss from Auction House and do this turn in, as it is quicker than Millioncorn or La Theine Cabbage. Use /targetnpc and /item "Boyahda Moss" macro to make the trades faster. The regional vendors are Aragoneu for Millioncorn, Zulkheim for cabbage. The moss, unfortunately, is not carried by an NPC. Millioncorn is also available in Aht Urhgan Whitegate, Southern San d'Oria, and Tavnazian Safehold. La Theine Cabbage is also available in Southern San d'Oria and the Cooking Guild in Windurst Waters. It will take many trips to get a high reputation, but is best because your net spending is minimal. Only the Best also gives reputation in Bastok, equal to the amount you get in San d'Oria. The Competition This is one of the easier ways to get reputation in San d'Oria. Start the quest by talking to one of the brothers, Joulet or Gallijaux, at the end of the pier in Port San d'Oria and agree to help them. Then just procure some Moat Carp however you please, they can be bought on the Auction House, or they can be fished up using a Halcyon Rod and Insect Paste. Note that this can be somewhat expensive, but if you trade the carp in one at a time, each time it counts as a quest. I got to level 10 reputation in a little under an hour. Note: You can set up a macro to trade single Moat Carp to the brother of choice: /item "Moat Carp" then select the brother and spam. Tiger's Teeth Trading 3 Black Tiger Fangs to Taumila in Southern San D'Oria at (E-9) can be a good way to increase fame and make money at the same time. Higher level (50+) characters can farm the tigers in Batallia Downs and Jugner Forest with ease and each set of 3 fangs will net you 2100 gil. *Requires Sandy Fame 3 to utilize.* = Windurst = Mandragora-Mad Yoran-Oran seems to have a thing for mandies. He wants any and all Mandragora-related items. All items can be acquired from mandies all over the world. Cornette, Four-Leaf Mandragora Bud, Snobby Letter, Three-Leaf Mandragora Bud, and Yuhtunga Sulfur are the items that he wants. This quest is your best bet for improving your Windurst reputation. When Bastok is 2nd or 1st in the Conquest, you can purchase Cornettes from Harmodios in Bastok Markets for 219–253 gil. You get 200 gil back for trading the Cornette, making it a minimal loss. You can trade them one after the other, as zoning is not required. It is suggested that you have a friend or a mule send you the Cornettes, as traveling between Windy and Bastok multiple times can be a pain. It takes 270-300 cornettes to max Windy reputation. With a friend, second character, or second account in Bastok you can go from level 1 reputation to level 9 in just under 2 hours. This is not a complete list, and may not represent the minimum. The list is was made with Fame checked roughly every 20 Cornettes so it may be possible for the amount to be less than what is listed. : NOTE: Getting level 8 Windurst Fame will take your Kazham and Mhaura fame to level 6-8, so if you were planning on doing the Ramuh prime or Ifrit Prime Fights, this is a good quest to do, And it only costs about 8k at the most. It is also helpful to use the following macro to trade the Cornettes to Yoran-Oran. /targetnpc /item "Cornette" The Postman Always K.O.s Twice This is similar to the aforementioned Mandragora-Mad quest, except this person needs to retrieve mail stolen by bunnies. Kill bunnies in Sarutabaruta and Kolshushu for Rare/Ex items. While this quest can be a pain, if you happen upon these items while killing rabbits on your own, you might want to save them. Creepy Crawlies This NPC wants three Silk Threads or three Crawler Calculi. This can be tied in with farming Silk Threads for profit. Don't give the Silk to the NPC, sell that for money. Just give her the Calculi. Gil + Reputation = Happy! Paying Lip Service An NPC wants Remi Shells or Beehive Chips. Remi shells are a difficult drop, and Bee chips can make you lots of money by selling them. Not recommended. Twinstone Bonding Kill Hill Lizards in Meriphataud Mountains for Twinstone Earrings. Trade to Gioh Ajihri for a Wrapped Bow on first trade, 900 gil on all other trades. You will need to zone in between trades. I have not done this quest, I am unsure of the drop rate of the earring. The Earring is not Rare, so fill your inventory. Keep an earring or two for yourself if you like, can be use useful in the Garuda fight. Something Fishy Tokaka will pay you 70 gil for each Bastore Sardine you bring her. Zoning between trades is required. Bastore Sardines can be purchased beside her at the Fishing Guild. They can also be fished up with minimal fishing skill. But also remember, the Fishing Guild carries a limited supply of Bastore Sardine, so plan carefully. It's very time consuming, yet cheap in gilspending. Be sure to check the Auction House prices, they may be cheaper than buying the Bastore Sardine from the Fishing Guild. A Crisis in the Making This requires running to Giddeus and back. Not suggested, but you might as well do it if you are out there farming Yagudo Necklaces for Norg reputation. A Feather in One's Cap Baren-Moren wants three Giant Bird Feathers. Tie this in with farming for Cockatrice Meat. Another Gil + Reputation = Happy! Then again, the Giant Bird Feathers can make some nice money, too. Up to you. In a Pickle I am listing this quest to steer you away from it. At first glance, it appears to be easy and straightforward. Just give the NPC a Smooth Stone. Not quite that easy. It can take multiple attempts for her to accept the stone as she is picky. It might not be so bad if the stone she wanted wasn't Rare, then you could hold many and keep trading. Again, do not do this quest as a repeatable to build up reputation. If you do it and end up crying, you only have yourself to blame. Teacher's Pet This is only listed because it may be a help to do when leveling a lowbie job. He wants a Bird Feather and a Two-Leaf Mandragora Bud. The mandy bud is Rare, so you can only hold one at a time. = Norg / Tenshodo = Mihgo's Amigo Otherwise known as "Farming Yagudo Necklace for Norg fame." Go murder tons of bird people out in Giddeus for Yagudo Necklace. Trade four at a time to Nanaa Mihgo for Norg reputation. Zoning not required. 250-300 Yagudo Necklace will give you enough fame to start the quest(s). :Note Best to go as a combo suck as BLM30/THF15+ or THF35/BLM17+ for Treasure Hunter and the ability to Warp back to Windurst. ::This Quest and Shady Business are highly recommended. Shady Business Same idea as Mihgo's Amigo, but its Worms instead of Yagudo and Zinc Ore instead of Yagudo Necklace . You can also get lots of Zinc Ore while mining in certain areas, such as Oldton Movalpolos. Give them to Talib, four at a time. :Note There is a pre-quest where you have to give him one ore, then he will start taking four at a time. ::This Quest and Mihgo's Amigo are highly recommended. It takes about 105 Zinc Ore total in order to go from 0 Norg fame to level 4 and be able to get the Trial by Water, Utsusemi: Ichi and Tonko: Ichi quests. A Job for the Consortium This quest requires an Airship Pass, and is pretty simple. Talk to Portaure - Port San d'Oria (H-9), ride to Jeuno, talk to Yin Pocanakhu in Neptune's Spire in Lower Jeuno. Please note that if you are caught by customs, your airship pass can be revoked until midnight JST. Do note, you can still take airships from the other four airports to Jeuno while your airship pass has been revoked. = Jeuno = Jeuno does not generally require building, as Jeuno reputation is linked to your reputation in the other 3 nations. It is based on an average of your fame in the three nations plus fame built doing Jeuno Quests. Increasing your reputation in one of the 3 nations will increase your Jeuno reputation at the same time. The easiest method of increasing Jeuno reputation is the Only the Best quest in Selbina. Community Service This is a repeatable quest, but can only be done by one person per server per Vana'diel day. It's a fun little distraction that includes walking up and down Lower Jeuno lighting lamps at night. It can be activated at 18:00. # Talk to Zauko - Lower Jeuno (I-6) between 18:00 and 1:00. # Zauko needs you to light all the lamps before 1:00. # There are 12 "Street Lamp" objects along the entire length of Lower Jeuno, on the seaward side of the street. # Click on each one to light it, then return to Zauko after you've lit all twelve. If you do this quest several times, Zauko gives you a key item. Thereafter, every time you zone into Lower Jeuno between 18:00 and 01:00, if this quest is unclaimed for the day, you will get a system message, "Zauko is recruiting an adventurer to light the lamps." Zauko will sometimes wait until as late as 18:10 Vana'diel time before opening the quest. If you talk to him exactly at 18:00, he might just give you a short speech and turn away. If this happens, just try him again. In addition to boosting your reputation among NPCs, it can also get your name out to other players. If someone who has not yet done this quest talks to Zauko at night after the quest is completed, he tells them the name of the character who lit the lamps. This effect does nothing significant, but is similar to the title-changing NPCs who sing the name and title of their previous customers before offering their services to you. The Goblin Tailor, Gobbiebag, Artifact Armor, Bard Flag Quest, and Beastmaster Flag Quest also give Jeuno reputation. = Rabao / Selbina = Only the Best This is your best bet to get reputation in Selbina, Bastok, and San d'Oria. It includes taking La Theine Cabbage, Boyahda Moss, or Millioncorn to Melyon - Selbina (I-9). It is repeatable without zoning and the Cabbage and Millioncorn are cheap from NPCs. You just need to fill up your inventory at one of the regional vendors that carry it. You should also check the price on Boyahda Moss for your server. On some servers it may profit to buy moss from Auction House and do this turn in, as it is quicker than Millioncorn or La Theine Cabbage. Use /targetnpc and /item "Boyahda Moss" macro to make the trades faster. The vendor is located in the country that controls the Aragoneu region for Millioncorn and the Zulkheim region for cabbage. The moss, unfortunately, is not carried by an NPC. Millioncorn is also available in Aht Urhgan Whitegate, Southern San d'Oria, and Tavnazian Safehold. La Theine Cabbage is also available in Southern San d'Oria and the Cooking Guild in Windurst Waters. The following table was compiled by creating a new character and completing no other quests (including the Adventurer coupon quest.) The test character traveled to Selbina from Bastok multiple times, checking reputation at regular intervals. Note: these values are not known to be minimums for the associated reputation. : An Explorer's Footsteps Otherwise known as the Selbina Clay quest. Also nets the map to the Crawler's Nest after 15 successes. Like exploring Vana'diel? Then this is the quest for you. You run/teleport/chocobo/airship all around the world looking for Stone Monuments. Some of them are in hard to get to places. Others are in fun to get to places. You get reputation and gil for each successful trip. The two hard ones can be avoided while still getting the map. The hard ones being Sauromugue Champaign (via Garlaige Citadel) and Batallia Downs (via Eldieme Necropolis). North Gustaberg's is via Dangruf Wadi, but is not difficult. Do the Drachenfall quest when going there, might as well.